


Five Happy Pairs

by KeyWonderLand



Series: Because He's Happy! [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Hogan Is Gay In This Universe, M/M, Self-Insert - Original Male Character (Author), Shoe Kink, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyWonderLand/pseuds/KeyWonderLand
Summary: Even though he didn't fully understand it, he was damned nice to humor me like that. I can remember Five of those Times.[This work contains clear descriptions of a male character regarding another male character's footwear in a fetishistic light.]





	Five Happy Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> Portions of this work take place in or around the timelines of the Iron Man films, as well as Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War.

**Mid-September 2009**

When it came to his job, Happy had a self-imposed set of rules for footwear. For one, they had to be stylish, but not too much to where they'd be distracting. They had to be functional while offering a great deal of comfort; after all, Happy lived in his shoes on a typical day. Finally, they had to be black to match his usual two-piece suit and necktie of the same color.

Those were the type of shoes he wore when I first started hanging around him, it all starting from just a simple conversation with the stony-faced driver in the black car. Around two years later, there we were in his personal quarters. 

No, nothing of the romantic nature occurred—not  _that_  time, anyway. That one early morning, I was just a friend visiting a friend who was preparing for work. Happy already had on the white dress shirt and black trousers when I arrived. As we talked, the necktie went on, being knotted into a half Windsor. Once the jacket was on, the socks and shoes followed next. Happy's that sort of guy.

No sooner had Happy slipped his socked feet into the mouths of the black plain toe oxfords, I found myself boldly squatting down and start wrapping the laces together. Happy just sat there looking down at me with, I assumed, the most amused expression on his face. I pulled tightly on the black laces, making sure they were in neat bows. 

When I stood up, I was met with Happy's cheeks springing into action with a chuckle. 

"That's weird. You're weird."

I wasn't sure if he meant that with malice or just trying to make either one of us feel better—you never knew with Happy. In any case, I simply pulled apart the laces while informing him, in jest, that he would be tying his own shoes that morning. 

"C'mon," Happy instead urged while sliding his rubber-soled shoes toward me. "Mr. Stark's waiting on his packages." 

Now, that was a good answer.

**Late November 2010**

There were often those late nights that saw me and Happy waiting for Tony to finally come stumbling out from whatever club he'd decided to attend. At Mr. Stark's insistence, Happy was usually made to stay in the car for hours at a time. That was why I started tagging along so Happy could have someone to be bored out of his skull with. 

One particular night, we were standing outside his car staring absently at the large brick cube in the distance, also known as Tony's favorite place _RIACE_. There was hardly a sound around the parking lot except for the sharp wind that blew around a light dusting of snow.

"What do you do for winter?" I had asked this while gesturing down to Happy's feet. A pair of black lace-ups, the last of the same three pairs purchased a few years ago, stood firmly on the well-chilled pavement.

"Well, if Tony wanted me to," Happy started. "I have to hire people to shovel the snow and salt the ice, or I usually have to do it myself it's there's not a whole lot—"

He must have thought I meant the ground.

"No, no. I meant with footwear. Do you have any Winter boots or—"

Happy nodded in realization then went around to the back of the car, his open black overcoat swishing to and fro. One moment of jingling keys later, and the trunk was open. From within, he pulled out a pair of black rubber overshoes with ankle-high shafts. Salt stains marked the uppers and edges of the soles. They looked a lot like short wellies, especially with the lines along the tops. "These are my galoshes."

"You know, I  _saw_  you in these once, like,  _last_ Winter," I observed, watching Happy turn the boots to give me a side view. "Thought those were Beatle Boots or something."

"I used to wear something like that back in the nineties. With Cuban heels. You like Cuban heels?"

"They can be hit or miss. I guess it depended on the boots and who wore them."

Happy gave a short laugh. "It was during my 'Travolta look' phrase—I think I still have my old bolo tie. It's somewhere."

Leaning against the side of the vehicle, Happy bent his left knee so his foot was brought way up into the air. He slipped on an overshoe and dropped his foot back onto the asphalt. "That's what one of them looks like on."

"Not as sexy as a Beatle Boot, though," I commented. 

Or the shoe inside that rubber boot, as a matter of fact.

**Early May 2012**

I'd seen him show examples of joy but not with such ebullience. It was the way he strutted around his brand new office like he owned the place, and how he rambled in a manner most confident (perhaps too confident). His eyes were lit up with an excitement I rarely saw from him. 

And just that morning, I witnessed Happy as a pile of nerves, at one point doing nothing but stand in front of our bathroom mirror and knot up his necktie about fifty times.

Now that he was officially head of Security, and now that he was actually there, a change had come upon Happy. 

He looked free. Free from being just a grim-faced driver and bodyguard. Free to be his own boss (though, I understood that Ms. Potts was  _his_ supervisor). It was his turn to call the shots.

All the same, Happy still favored a black two-piece suit, black necktie, and matching shoes; a relic from a past life made useful for a new chapter. Happy had purchased himself five black suits along with countless white dress shirts and black neckties, using the funding Mr. Stark gave him as a going-away present. 

The black lace-ups were still chosen according to Happy's standards but were quite different from what I was used to seeing on his feet. These were military oxfords with rounded plain toes, the leather uppers thick and the rubber soles thicker. 

And they were sexy as hell!

"You know they have those with a glossy finish," I told Happy, who braced himself on his desktop with a fist, his right foot swept over the other.

"Yeah, I  _saw_  those," Happy replied as he jabbed the toe of his shoe into the carpet. "But that's not gonna work for me. Those guys out there? I need them to focus on  _this_ —" Happy showed off his mean mug, a rather intimidating expression—"and not the shoes or anything else."

"Just as well, 'cause that's where  _I'm_  gonna be focusing."

Happy's face softened once more as he chuckled.

"Sure,  _you_ can focus on the shoes. Just keep your badge on while you're here." 

**Mid-October 2016**

"Where are my shoes?"

"He's got them in the bathroom. I saw him."

"Thank you, Parker."

I didn't blame him too much for snitching, Happy was already in some sort of mood and the poor lad kept taking the brunt of it—like any of that was going to stop me.

Heavy knocking echoed into my hiding place, the small jet lavatory.

"Hey, can I get my shoes? The plane's about to land."

I said nothing but sniff the black Aldo captoes. By this time, he had decided to try fancier options as long as they stuck to his other standards.

"C'mon man, do we  _have_  to do this  _now?_ We're kinda in a hurry here, and you  _know_  that."

The leather smelled sweeter when sampled to the sound of Happy's desperation.

There was a loud sigh. "Please?"

I gave the shoes a little kiss right on the shiny toes.

"You've been on me all day talking about manners. You're jeopardizing that right now."

I gnawed on the aglets of the right shoe. If Happy was pissed  _now,_ wait until he saw the teeth marks. 

"Alright, know what? The way I'm feeling right now, I could literally kick this door in."

"Yeah, do it!" rang the younger voice from the back.

"Okay, Parker? I need you to get ready—"

Having my fill, I finally unlocked the door and stepped out. The shoes hung from the tips of my fingers. 

"Look, just gimme—" Happy clamped his hands around the footwear and pulled them away. The young lad slipped into the lavatory while I and Happy sat in the plush white jet seats that faced each other. "You did that shit to me this  _morning._  I told you I didn't have time for that." 

He shoved his feet into the captoes, bending over to tie up the laces with fury. Happy straightened up and threw himself against the seat with a huff. His bloodshot eyes were aimed right at my face, though I knew Happy saw nothing but his next chance to sleep forever. 

"I hope the beds are going to be extra soft at the hotel," I mentioned helpfully. His little nap did nothing, I reckon, to make up for being awake for a day and a half.

"Bed..." Happy just moaned. I quickly leaned forward and give him a quick peck on the lips, just in time for the lavatory door to open.

**Early August 2017**

 

It must have taken around five minutes waiting on the north side of Central Park as he requested before I heard the whirr of a golf cart rolling up.

"Hey!" Happy greeted, slowing to a stop. "Like my sweet ride?"

As soon as I went up to the cart, Happy grabbed onto my hand with affection. "Yeah, it's actually pretty cool. What's with the cart, though?"

"Well, I'm gonna be pretty busy chasin' off shutterbugs. That's about all I'm gonna be doin' today. Hey, look. I got the leather ones on."

Happy brought his left leg over the side of his golf cart, his foot bent up to give me a view of the scuffed tan sole and black rubber heel; It was Thursday, the mutually agreed upon "Leather Day" (I also agreed to be the one who purchased them). Otherwise, his main reason for preferring all-rubber was the reduced chance of him slipping while in the midst of a chase (in other words, running after someone just to intimidate them).

"You know, I can wear these durin' the wedding, if you wanted. It being a special occasion and all. You comin'?"

"Not unless I'm invited."

"Oh, you're gonna get invited," Happy reassured. "I've already put in a good word with Tony."

As long as I got to sit next to Happy. "I'mma need a suit, though."

"Hell, I got plenty of those. If you need shoes, you can probably wear one of the several pairs of mine you got."

"Yeah, I still take good care of them as promised."

Happy and his almond-shaped eyes smiled. "Good. I knew I could count on you. Now, were you finished with this—" Happy gave his levitating leg a couple smacks—"because I got to handle somethin' up there." Before I could answer, Happy whipped his leg back inside and sped off toward a bush several feet ahead. The reason was made clear when a young guy with a camera jumped out and fled from Happy's pursuit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers. Thank you all for checking this out.
> 
> As someone else has stated elsewhere on this site, there aren't enough stories depicting a fetish for men's footwear. That is part of the reason why I produced this work and if you were entertained while feeling a, shall we say, certain resonance with this work, then I've done my job!
> 
> Now, you might have seen that Key does not exhibit his love for Happy's footwear in an explicitly sexual nature, though he gets romantic with them in segment IV. The sort of admiration directed towards Happy's footwear is one of the ways Key expresses his more than keen interest. I imagine that occasions in which he's expressed his love in more sexually involved ways would have occurred in between these segments, and I most likely will be producing a work detailing such in the future.
> 
> The nightclub mentioned in segment II, RIACE, is not a real place (as for as I know) and is pronounced "rice". Also in segment II, I mention that Happy wears a black overcoat; I picture it as a full-length coat and with a thick lining to keep him warm. Come to think of it, we never see Happy wearing such a coat during the films.
> 
> As an idea and reference of the footwear Happy could be wearing: In segment III, I imagine it to be something from Rothco or Bates and in segment V, I envision it being Bates military oxfords with leather soles.
> 
> Fun fact: The dates on which segments I and segments III to V take place are a reference to the years that filming occurred for the movies in which Happy Hogan was featured in: For segment I, it is the year of the production of Iron Man II (also the year of the first movie's release), segment III refers to the production year of Iron Man III (particularly the month in which Jon Favreau shot certain scenes); segment IV refers to the date on which the Berlin scenes were filmed, and segment V is in reference to the date on which Happy's character was revealed to be featured in Infinity War. Segment II does not refer to any production dates, but the year in which Iron Man II was released.
> 
> For further reference, these segments take place within the universes and timelines of certain films. For those who are not well versed with the Marvel Cinematic Universe:
> 
> Segments I and II - Iron Man II  
> Segment III - Iron Man III  
> Segment IV - Spider-Man: Homecoming  
> Segment V - Avengers: Infinity War
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this work. Until next time!


End file.
